Unreal
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Jane ignoró el sermón de Lisbon e intentó salir del ático. Ella se colocó firmemente en frente de él cerrándole el paso a la salida. "De aquí no sales, Patrick Jane." "Sal de mi camino." "No." Losing Control - Spoilers 4x23.
1. Unreal

Disclaimer: Ps... si fuese mio... haría que Jane tuviera un enfrentamiento digno contra Red John. ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! Ya viene siendo hora...

A/N: Este **shot** sale gracias a la conversación que Jane tuvo con Van Pelt en el episodio 4x12 "My Bloody Valentine"; a las fotos del cementerio que han salido para el episodio** 4x23**; gracias a un tweet de una niña la cual dijo que ese día grabó junto a Simon (no se vieron las tumbas de la familia de Jane, no sé si Jane irá a visitarlas, pero… aún así mi imaginación echó a correr), y por último; gracias a los **spoilers** que han salido del** 4x24** en el que alguien del equipo recibe un disparo.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Van Pelt y Jane. 4x12. My Bloody Valentine.**

Van Pelt_: "Jane."_

Jane_: "¿Mmm?"_

Van Pelt. "_Siento_ _preguntarte esto, pero ¿alguna vez le has hablado a tu esposa?"_

Jane: "_Si. Algunas veces"._

Van Pelt_: "¿La has visto?"_

Jane: "No. Nunca."

Van Pelt: "_Si la vieras, ¿pensarías que estás loco?"_

* * *

**Unreal**

Odiaba los cementerios y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellos. Sin embargo, allí estaba, sentado de rodillas frente a las dos solitarias y frías tumbas de su familia.

Llevaba quizás quince minutos contemplándolas en silencio. Pensó por un momento que quizás debió comprar unas flores en el camino. Luego sonrió ante la absurda idea porque se dio cuenta que estaba en el lugar justo al detenerse frente al portón. Un portón alto y gris con dos arcángeles a cada lado, como si fuera la entrada al cielo.

Cosa tonta, pues no existe el cielo… o al menos eso deseaba con todo su ser, porque si el cielo existiera, también tendría que existir el infierno, que es justo al lugar donde a donde él se iría de cabeza, sin duda alguna.

Se sentía extremadamente cansado. Estaba sudoroso y aún hiperventilaba. Después de lo que había acontecido, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, aclarar sus ideas, y ahora, en vez de estar haciendo eso, estaba con los ojos llorosos frente a la tumbas de su esposa e hija. A buena hora sus piernas y su subconsciente lo traicionaron llevándolo a ese lugar.

Era la segunda vez que las visitaba. La primera vez fue casi a rastras, cuando su cuñado se interesó en visitarlas.

Bajó la cabeza y dio paso al sollozo mientras que con fuerza apretaba sus rodillas. Una brisa con olor a lluvia lo sacudió de momento. No hizo nada más que mirar al cielo, y las gotas comenzaron a caer sobre su cabello, su cara y su traje de tres piezas.

Al menos la lluvia ocultaba sus lágrimas.

Volvió a bajar la vista al suelo y se quedó inmóvil unos segundos.

"¿Por qué lloras papá?" Escuchó una dulce voz de niña hablarle.

Jane detuvo el sollozo manteniendo la respiración en sus pulmones. Sintió como el corazón comenzaba a latirle con más fuerza. Conocía muy bien esa voz.

Levantó la cabeza con lentitud con miedo a lo que iba a encontrar, o no encontrar.

Charlotte Jane, su pequeña, su ángel, estaba de pie frente a él. Vestía un hermoso traje blanco y una corona de lirios rodeaba su cabeza y adornaba sus hermosos rizos rubios, los cuales se movían gracias a la suave brisa y tapaban parte de su sonrojada mejilla izquierda.

"Nunca antes te había visto llorar." Dijo la pequeña con preocupación acercándose a su padre.

Jane estaba anonadado, impactado, en silencio.

"Si es por mí, por nosotras, no tienes porque llorar, papi. Nosotras estamos bien. No estés triste, por favor." Dijo con suavidad la pequeña.

"Estoy alucinando." Dijo Jane asintiendo con voz ronca gracias al sollozo.

"Papá, ¿por qué dices eso?" Preguntó Charlotte con desconcierto.

Jane negó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y bajó la vista al suelo nuevamente.

"A mami no le gusta verte así, a mi tampoco. Yo quiero que seas feliz, papi, como lo soy yo." Dijo la pequeña.

Jane volvió a levantar la vista. Allí seguía Charlotte mirándolo con preocupación.

"¿Eres feliz?" Preguntó Jane con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si. Mami y yo estamos en un lugar muy bonito y somos muy felices. Tú mereces serlo también."

"Las extraño tanto."

"Papi, si eres feliz, nosotras lo seremos aún más. Tienes que sacar de ahí adentro…" Dijo mientras señalaba el pecho de Jane. "…eso feo que sientes. Tienes que olvidarte de ese señor."

Jane cerró los ojos, los apretó con enojo y comenzó a mecerse lentamente hacia el frente y hacia atrás mientras las lágrimas invadían sus mejillas.

"Quiero estar con ustedes. Quiero que todo esto acabe…"

"Papi, por favor… no llores." Dijo la pequeña acercándose un poco más.

Jane detuvo el movimiento constante, abrió los ojos y se quedo contemplando el dulce y tierno rostro de su pequeña. Levantó una mano y la dejó en el aire, entrando en la duda si debería intentar tocarla o no.

xXx

Dos camionetas y un auto patrulla entraron de golpe en el cementerio. Jane escuchó el sonido de las sirenas. Sabía que venían por él. Sabía que tenía que levantarse y correr. Tenía que escapar. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y para construir un buen plan. No podía dejar que lo arrestaran por ser 'cómplice de Red John' y bueno, muchas cosas más. Estaría totalmente perdido si así lo permitía. Sin embargo, allí se quedó, contemplando a su hija.

xXx

"¡Manos detrás en la nuca! ¡Pecho en el suelo!" Gritó la agente del FBI Susan Darcy mientras empuñaba su arma hacia el pecho de Jane.

Detrás estaba Lisbon y su equipo completo empuñando sus armas de igual manera, pero no con la misma empatía que lo hacia la agente del FBI.

Esto les dolía, les dolía mucho.

"¿Crees que esto va a resultar así de fácil, Susan?" Preguntó Jane con la voz entrecortada aunque intentó que no fuese así.

"Jane, no hagas las cosas difíciles." Dijo con suavidad Lisbon intentando así mantener la calma. "Solo… has lo que te dice." Añadió.

"Tu…. lo que me has hecho… no tiene perdón." Dijo Jane con dolor.

"Jane…" Comenzó a decir Lisbon.

"¡Me traicionaste!" Gritó con rabia el consultor. "Yo confié en ti… confié en ti… y me traicionaste." Dijo mientras se levantaba con lentitud.

"Pon tus manos en la cabeza ahora. ¡Es una orden!" Grito Darcy. "Se acabó, Patrick." Añadió.

"No. Aquí no se ha acabado. A penas está comenzando." Dijo mientras se metía la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacaba un arma.

"Oh, Dios." Dijo en voz baja Van Pelt bajando la guardia.

"Tiene un arma, jefa." Dijo Cho tras Lisbon.

"Baja el arma, Patrick. No me hagas dispararte." Dijo Darcy con seguridad y moviéndose con lentitud hacia él.

Jane inmediatamente apuntó su arma hacia el pecho de la agente del FBI.

"Ok…" Dijo Lisbon. "Vamos a calmarnos todos. Esto no tiene porqué llegar tan lejos."

"No creo que pueda llegar más lejos de lo que ha llegado, Lisbon."

"Baja el arma… ¡ahora!" Gritó Darcy.

Todo sucedió en un segundo.

Jane haciendo un movimiento brusco y colocando el dedo en el gatillo.

Darcy moviéndose con agilidad hacia él.

El equipo moviéndose en diferentes direcciones buscando seguridad y mejores ángulos.

Lisbon metiéndose entre medio de Jane y Darcy.

Un disparo de Jane.

Un gemido de Lisbon.

La caída de la agente al suelo inconsciente.

La caída del arma de Jane al suelo.

* * *

Reviews?


	2. Losing Control

Disclaimer: Ja, Ja,Ja.. Ju.. Ji.. Ja... Jo... Ji. (al estilo joker xD)

A/N: Este shot ha salido gracias al spoiler que "_sin querer_" nos dieron los escritores de la serie en su twitter: "4x23: Jane loses shit, slaps Lisbon." (Jane pierde la cabeza, abofetea a Lisbon."

Espero que lo disfruten. :)

* * *

**Losing Control**

"Jane, no puedes hacer esto." Dijo Lisbon alterada, en frente de su consultor intentando persuadirlo.

"Claro que puedo." Dijo Jane tomando su chaqueta y colocándosela.

'¡Es un suicidio!" Exclamó estresada.

"Tengo que hacerlo." Dijo Jane esta vez mirándola a los ojos y acomodándose las mangas bajo la chaqueta.

"No, Jane. No tienes que. Esto es una locura, compréndelo." Le dijo esta vez con frustración.

"No. Tú comprende que no eres mi niñera y no tienes que decirme lo que tengo que hacer."

"Eres un maldito egoísta." Dijo la agente senior cruzando los brazos.

"Ahí vamos otra vez." Susurró el hombre rodando los ojos.

"Te crees que eres el centro del universo. ¿Sabes qué? Te tengo noticias, Jane. No lo eres. No todo gira alrededor tuyo. Las cosas no tienen que ser siempre como tú dices porque así no es la vida. No eres el único que ha perdido seres queridos, ¡no eres el único herido!"

"Tú no entiendes nada."

"No, tú eres el que no entiendes. Ya basta, Jane. Basta de todo esto. ¡Solo mira lo que haces! Esto es engaño tras engaño… una montaña de mentiras. Te estás hundiendo cada vez más. Ya no te estás comportando racionalmente. ¡Eres marioneta de Red John! ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿Es que no te importa?"

Jane ignoró el sermón de Lisbon e intentó salir del ático. Esta no lo dejó. Se colocó firmemente en frente de él cerrándole el paso a la salida.

"De aquí no sales, Patrick Jane." Dijo mirándolo amenazadoramente.

"Sal de mi camino." Dijo Jane en voz baja.

"No."

"Lisbon, muévete."

"He dicho que no."

Jane tocó su frente con la mano derecha y respiró profundo a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

"No vas a ningún lado. No lo voy a permitir." Dijo Lisbon mientras lo miraba con intensidad.

Jane colocó sus manos en su cintura y luego sonrió mirando al techo.

"¿Ah no? ¿Qué vas a hacer?" Preguntó volviendo su mirada a la agente. "¿Esposarme a la tubería?" Añadió con sarcasmo.

"Si es necesario, lo haré."

"Lisbon, no estoy para esto."

"Yo tampoco."

"Sal del medio."

"No."

Los dos se miraron intensamente a los ojos. Jane soltó un suspiro de cansancio y frunció el ceño. Intentó pasar por su lado chocando antebrazo con antebrazo. Ella simplemente se echó hacia atrás, lo agarró por los hombros y lo empujó.

"Dije que de aquí no saldrás." Dijo Lisbon con autoridad.

"¿En serio, Lisbon? ¿Te vas a poner en este plan?" Preguntó Jane incrédulo a la vez que intentaba volver a salir del ático.

Ella repitió el movimiento anterior y lo empujó con más fuerza. El la tomó por los hombros de igual manera e hizo un leve empujón.

"¡Que te den!" Exclamó Lisbon indignada al ver la reacción de Jane. La había empujado. Había sido leve, pero lo había hecho.

"¿Por qué continuas? ¡Te dije que me dejes! ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Deja de estorbarme!" Exclamó Jane sumamente molesto. La adrenalina comenzaba a hacer estragos en todo su cuerpo. "¡Que te den a ti!" Añadió.

La cachetada resonó en todo el ático y la cara de Jane se volteó al lado derecho con fuerza tras el impacto. Lisbon le había pegado en la mejilla con toda la palma de su mano y todas las ganas del mundo. La mujer se tapó la boca con asombro.

La mejilla de Jane estaba roja. Las marcas de los dedos de Lisbon se podían apreciar con gran claridad. Los ojos del consultor estaban cerrados, apretados con fuerza, y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez.

"Jane… lo siento…. yo…" Dijo Lisbon con un hilo de voz.

Para sorpresa de ella, en realidad de ambos, él respondió de la misma manera. El movimiento fue rápido, brusco, así que ella no pudo evitar ser abofeteada con el dorso de la mano izquierda de él.

Fue tan fuerte, que ella cayó al suelo de costado derecho. El ardor en la cara era tal que no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran por completo. Se incorporó con dificultad colocando las manos en el suelo. Con una, se apartó el cabello de la cara y miró a Jane fulminantemente.

El estaba boquiabierto, en total shock. El levantó las manos a la altura del pecho y abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero simplemente, no pudo. Dio un paso al frente totalmente preocupado y asustado.

"No te me acerques." Dijo Lisbon en voz baja, pero con total rabia en ella.

Jane volvió a abrir la boca a la vez que pestañeaba varias veces.

"Estoy bien. Hace falta mucho más que eso para que puedas conmigo." Dijo Lisbon esta vez levantándose por completo.

"Lisbon…" Al fin Jane logró decir algo.

"Lárgate. Jódete." Le dijo Lisbon con furia.

Jane casi podía ver el fuego dentro de sus pupilas.

"Lo siento…" Dijo en voz baja.

"Largo de aquí." Dijo Lisbon.

El hombre se quedó de pie frente a ella, aún en shock.

"¡Que te largues!" Le gritó. "¡Vete y metete en la boca del lobo! ¡Vete para que te mate!" Le gritó Lisbon en la cara. "¡Vete y hazle las cosas fáciles al hijo de perra!"

El endureció su rostro al ver que estaba bien, dio un respiro profundo y salió del ático.

Lisbon no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, pero no era de tristeza, era de rabia.

"Maldito idiota." Dijo secándose las lagrimas de los ojos con enojo. Respiró profundamente varias veces. Cuando se sintió en total control, salió del ático.

* * *

Si. He tomado literal el spoiler...

Reviews? xD


End file.
